


I'm Too Ashamed That I Love You

by Limitless_Mind



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Embarassment, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Goals, Why Did I Write This?, hamilaurens, oneshots, revolutionary war gay and bi people, this is just super cute, time period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limitless_Mind/pseuds/Limitless_Mind
Summary: A basic one-shot with almost no plot in which relationship goals are reached. Hercules Mulligan and our good friend Alex are chatting when Hercules discovers that Alexander likes someone. In trying to figure out the lucky girl, he finds that it isn't a girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My friend read something super sad and she needed a pickup so I sent her this. It's not my best work (see my other two Lams fics) but I thought the people needed something fluffy. So here you go.

“Hey, Alexander.” Naturally, Hercules Mulligan was hanging off of the only support keeping the entire goddamn tent up. 

 

“Jesus, Christ, Mulligan! Do you have a death wish?” Hamilton sighed, yanking Hercules off of the support by his collar. “Okay, what?”

“Found a girl yet?” Alexander’s heart leaped into his throat. He’d found someone alright.

“No. Yes. I mean . . ."

"This isn't naval strategy, Hamilton. Do you like anyone?"

"Why would I tell you if I did?"

"Because I'm your friend and I helped get you into freaking college and it's the fucking least you can do, man." Alexander sighed, running a hand through his hair and rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I’ve found someone, but I’m afraid to ask them if they like me too.” 

 

“Is she married? A slave?” Hamilton put his head in his hands.

“I can't believe I'm going to tell you this, but she’s a boy.” Mulligan fell off of the chair he had perched on.

“Excuse me?”

“A BOY, MULLIGAN. CLEAR OUT YOUR EARS.” 

“Who? Lafayette? GWash? . . . Me?”

“No.”

“. . . Charles Lee? Please tell me it isn't Burr.”

“I’m trying not to hit you with the butt of my gun. Think, idiot! I’m in deep shit already for telling you.”

“But you like girls too.”

“It’s called being bisexual. It happens occasionally.” The tent flap opened.

“Hey, y’all.”  _SHIT._  

“Yo, Laurens.” Alexander went red and looked away, afraid to even look at John because he might start drooling or say something that was going to get them all in trouble. 

“Hello, John.”

“Alex. What’s up?”

 

“I was trying to figure out who Ham has the hots for -“

“ _MULLIGAN YOU UGLY MOTHERFUCKER SHUT UP RIGHT NOW BEFORE I SHOOT YOU.” _

“You like someone?” John’s cheeks were suddenly stained with a pretty shade of pink. “Who?”

 

“N-n-n-no one. Mulligan was just kidding around,” Alex stammered, his face fire-engine red, waving his hands in front of him as if to shield himself. John’s shoulders slumped a little.

“Oh. Sure?"

"P-p-p-postive." Mulligan shot a smirking grin at Hamilton.

"Well, I can hear Georgie Porgie callin', so I’d better go.” He left.

 

“No one was calling him,” Hamilton started, but Hercules cut him off.

“Dude, you like LAURENS?” 

“Was it seriously that obvious?”

“Yes. HEY LAURENS! THERE'S SOMETHING I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT, SO GET YOUR SOUTHERN ASS BACK IN HERE!”

 

“Shit nononononono shut up!” Alex looked around for a place to hide and found nowhere.

“Yeah?” Laurens peeked back in. He looked depressed.

“I figured out who Hamilton likes.”

“Who?” Alexander took a large step forward and slapped a hand over Mulligan's mouth, but the Irish spy casually stuck out his foot and Hamilton tripped. John leaned forward and deftly caught him before he face-planted in the dirt.

 

“Uh, thanks.” Alexander suddenly noticed how close their faces were.

“No prob. I was meaning to tell you there’s a person that I like too," John drawled, his accent pronounced, smirking.

 

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. They’re kind of a loudmouth, and annoying, and no one really likes them very much, but I think that they’re a genius.” Alex flushed.

“Ah. Would that be me?”

"How could you tell?"

 

"You had me at loudmouth." The space between their faces got smaller and smaller until it disappeared completely. Hercules exited the back flap of the tent smiling as John and Alex kissed each other hungrily.

“My work here is done.”


End file.
